


Loners Sit Alone

by Imawriterowhateva



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Short Chapters, Very random fic, loners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriterowhateva/pseuds/Imawriterowhateva
Summary: Two loners sit together at a coffee shop. One a recent unemployed profiler and the other a rather observant teenage girl.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker/Michelle Jones
Comments: 32
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming there had to have been some time before Gil met up w Malcolm again in NY so this is kind of the before and during the show. Also Endgame didn't happen, I’m still very much in denial.

Malcolm was never bothered by the fact that he didn’t have any friends. In fact he preferred to be alone, well at most times. He knows he put people off with his profiling skills, even if he hadn’t meant to do it, he was manic sometimes and many people couldn’t deal with that, so he understood. But right now, he didn’t particularly like being alone. In a busy coffee shop, no available seat in sight, at least not one with a single person. Everyone around him were with friends, coworkers, and dates. He had none of those. Sitting with another couple or group was something that Malcolm did not even want to think about doing. It was too awkward, even for him.

So he kept looking.

As he picked up his drink from the barista, and finally found another lone customer and rushed to her.

“Hello, mind if I sit here?” Malcolm asked pointing at the empty seat across the girl. The girl looked up from her book to look at him. He normally had no interaction with any high school students and couldn’t tell if her intimidation was just from her, or was something that can be found in all high school students. Malcolm was slightly taken aback by just how small he felt by her gaze, as if she were reading him like an open book.

“Sure, go for it,” the girl said after a second. She looked slightly surprised, maybe by the fact that he asked or maybe because he actually sat down. She looked at him, then continued with her book.

Malcolm shook his head slightly, he didn’t have time to think about the psychological complexities of teenagers. He took out his laptop and began to make a list. He was currently out of a job, he had just gotten back in town, his mother was soon to find he is back home, his nightmares are as vivid as ever, if not worse—

She was looking at him again, and drawing.

“Uh-”

“You’re in distress” the girl said

“Uh-”

“I draw people who are distressed, and you are exceptionally distressed” she explained as she held up the drawing for him to see.

“Well you got that right- Hey, that’s pretty good” Malcolm said really looking at the drawing.

“Oh, thanks” she said, with the smallest hint of a smile.

They continued with their individual work, separate but not entirely alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Malcolm becoming friends

It had been a little over three days since Malcolm has gotten back to New York, and his mother already requested time to have lunch with him, most likely to talk about his next step concerning his work. He didn’t want to meet her, he loves his mother very much, however she didn’t quite understand his work and his love for it. He found himself at the same coffee shop again. He was alone again, in a room full of couples and friends and no seat in sight. 

He grabbed his coffee again, and saw a table, practically tripping over his own feet trying to get to it. However someone else put their stuff down first.

“Oh, it’s you” She said. Malcolm was looking at the intimidating teenage girl from a couple of days ago.

“Hello again” Malcolm said politely. She put her backpack down and her books on the table and look at him as she sat down. She looked at him as if she were waiting for him to do something other than stand there.

“Aren’t you going to sit?” She asked taking out her notebook. 

“Well– I just thought you might have friends or something to sit with you and you wouldn’t want to let me sit here” He replied

“I don’t have any friends,” the girl said casually. 

“Me either” Malcolm said as he sat down and she looked at him again. It was weird to have someone openly admit to not have any friends either, much less in such a nonchalant manner. 

“Wow, so I guess people are liars when they say its gets better” the girl said and Malcolm let out a laugh and she raised a brow.

“Sorry, but I very much appreciate your candor,” Malcolm smiled, “yeah, people are liars” he said opening his laptop. 

The worked again in silence.

It had been three days, and he still had no idea what he was going to do. He hadn’t particularly liked working for the FBI, but it was good work. It was exceptionally isolating and he didn’t particularly enjoy that part of the job. Now to find a job as profiler, that isn't exactly as isolating as his previous employment would be tricky.

“I forgot my sketchbook today, so I can’t draw you in distress today.” She says and he looks up

“How do you know I’m distress? I could just be just thinking about something that’s making me happy” Malcolm questioned

“You’re literally the textbook definition of distress. You have this thing with your eyebrows, kinda furrowed when thinking too hard, you were doing it last time too. Your body was tense looking at your laptop, and hasn’t stopped being tense even while I’m talking to you, you’re back is very straight. And then your hand, it has a tremor, stress doesn’t really have that effect so I doubt that its connected to your distress.” The girls explains

“Woah, you’re good. And you’re so young! It took me quite a while to get the hang of reading and understanding body language” Malcom exclaimed

“...I’m just observant is all” She brushes over it.

“It’s more than just observation, it's analysis and it’s amazing!” Malcolm was excited, for her to be able to do what people train for years at such a young age.

“...That’s not what people usually say” she says

“And what do people normally say?” He asks

“Most people usually call me names, cuss me out depends on the person and depends on what I tell them” she shrugs 

“Yeah, well I’m not most people” he said, “My name is Malcolm, it's nice to meet you” he extended his arm out. 

“I’m MJ” she shook his hand

“Since neither of us have any friends, do you want to be? Friends that is.” Malcolm asked, it was a strange thing to ask because you don't normally ask to be friends you just are, but to be fair this wasn’t a normal situation either.

“Hmm, becoming friends with a strange man I met once before, who is in, I’m guessing, his early to mid thirties, who I know nothing about other than the fact that his name is Malcolm? I don't know, sounds pretty illegal to me” MJ said.

“Oh- oh my god. I didn’t even realize just how weird it is to even be talking to a teenage girl, much less ask to be friends with her. I’m sorry, I’ll just-”

“I’m messing with you,” she let out a small laugh, “that’s what friends do, right?” She said more than asked and Malcolm let out a small laugh and even looked relieved. 

“Yeah, that’s what friends do” he smiled.

“Is your issue anything I can help you with?” She asked

“I don't suppose you know someone who's looking for a criminal profiler” Malcolm asked

“Not at the moment, no.” 

“Well, no harm in asking” Malcolm shrugged

“You might be out of a job, but unfortunately I’m not. So I have to go” MJ said slowly packing her things

“You work? But you’re just a kid” Malcolm said

“Malcolm, I’m 16, not exactly illegal to work. Need to work to pay for my stuff anyways” MJ explained, “Since we’re friends now, if you want to not be totally alone, I’m here during the week after school since my work isn't too far from here” She offered.

Malcolm didn’t know how to respond, he was sure he had scared her off by now, he never really got this far with new people.

“Or- Or not. I’m just saying—”

“No! No- I’ll definitely come, thanks for telling me. I’m very out of practice with um friends” Malcolm confessed

“We’re in the same boat then,” she gave him a small frown, “I’ll see you later then. Bye Malcolm”

“Bye MJ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding and height

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember seeing somewhere, on IG most likely, there’s a deleted scene from HOCO where the students are getting picked up from prom and MJ is the only one not getting home w a ride which they suggested that she didn’t have the best home life which, so I’m going to be using that idea. Ok cool.

It has been almost two weeks now with his unemployment, and every one of those days he had met his new friend at the coffee shop. It was something he enjoyed, something to get him out of the house and having a steady routine helped him with his mental health. They got to know each other very well over those two weeks, albeit a very slow beginning but talking to each other helped them both so they continued to meet each other. Malcolm told her about his family, omitting his father until she confessed that her own father had been imprisoned a few years prior for apparently being a criminal mastermind all right under the guise of the family man and now living with a resentful aunt. 

He had shared about his father the next day, he had been preparing to lose another friend the day prior but she didn't leave, she just said, “Damn that sucks” and she held her hot chocolate up to cheers and the next day she came back with a matching enamel pin that read Father emotionally/mentally ruined me club and he just laughed and pinned it on his satchel.

“I have as suspicion about a classmate of mine, nothing bad, but a suspicion” She said

“What kind of suspicion?” Malcolm raised his brow at her statement

“Like I said, not a bad one. I’ll get back to you when I gather more evidence, I’m only about 45% sure I’m right” MJ explained, “How’s the job hunting?” She asked

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, but I’ll let it slide for now” He took a sip of his coffee, “I have good news! Gil contacted me this morning about a potential job and I just so happen to have to head over there now,” he said looking at his watch.

“That’s good news, good luck shorty” she waved and he stuck his tongue out at her. 

He hadn't realized just how tall she was when sat together, it wasn’t until they had ordered their drinks when he noticed she was full three inches taller than him and since then he had been “shorty” to her and it had caught him so off guard his only comeback was “Oh yeah? Noodle legs” and she had laughed for the majority of that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani notices Malcolms pin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters today because they are incredibly short

After their first case together Dani couldn’t get out of her head just how reckless Bright was, the idiot almost got himself drugged and killed all in one night. They sat together in the break room without a word to each other. Gil had mentioned that he had just been back to New York, she wondered if he had anyone to talk to, any friends. 

She took the opportunity while he poured himself coffee to really look at him. He looked tired, he didn’t get much sleep, that was an understatement. He always wore a suit, she’d never seen him without one, he always looked professional. She continued down to his bag and saw the soft pink pin he had on it. 

“Nice pin” Malcolm look down to his bag and up to Dani and let out a small laugh. 

“Thanks, my friend gave it to me” 

That’s good, he at least had a friend, Dani thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin calls and Mj isn’t happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all like :)

“Seeing your dad really fucked you up then” MJ sat down across from him handing him his coffee and a slice of banana bread. He began to notice the subtle things she did for him, like buy him his coffee or bring him food, he was sure she was worried about him not eating, especially now. He had kept her updated throughout the case, well with what he could, choosing to omit the almost injecting himself with enough drugs to kill him, but telling her about the night terrors and insomnia. 

“Yeah, who knew?” he said with a shrug and smiled

“You look like shit” she said 

“Always the charmer” he smiled

“Just telling you the truth, you know I hate lying” Malcolm nodded and muttered a thanks as he sipped his coffee and nearly spat it out.

“That’s not coffee”

“Nope, it’s decaf” MJ said not bothering to look up from her homework, “You already have general anxiety and night terrors tied in with insomnia, coffee doesn’t help you with either, now shut up and drink your not coffee” he mockingly glared at her and continued to drink his not coffee. 

His cellphone began to vibrate and the number was unknown, MJ didn’t miss just as Malcolm’s hands began to shake and he looked away from the phone. She knew who it was. Before Malcolm could even silence his phone, it was in MJ’s hands and she had answered the call.

“Malcolm! My boy, I’m sure you’re a very busy young man, however not too busy to call your own father” it was The Surgeon’s voice that MJ heard and she immediately hated it.

“Sorry bro, but I’m pretty sure whoever gave you this number gave you a fake one.” MJ deepened her voice and Malcolm was already out of his chair and she quickly gestured for him to sit down and to stay quiet.

“There must be some mistake, this number has been the same for years— 

“Nope, I’m pretty sure I’m not your kid. I don’t have the embodiment of human trash as my dad. Also, just a tip but if you call your kids, what like fifteen times, and they don’t answer I think that means they don’t want to talk to you” MJ said as she began to use her normal voice and Malcolm reaching for the phone and she just stretched out of his reach.

“Now you listen—”

“No, how about you listen for once in your pathetic dismal thing you call a life. Stop. Calling. Malcolm. He doesn’t need you, he has plenty of other people in his life that aren’t a shitty father—

“I was not a bad father!” She could tell he she was getting under his skin and smirked.

“Right, because you’re such a magnificent father who manipulates his own fucking kid knowing damn well it’s harming him.” She was now on the tips of her toes keeping Malcolm from getting the phone, “Wow, ten out of ten, top tier parenting” she snarked, “why don’t you do everyone a favor and go fuck yourself, bye bye hope to never hear from you again!” And she handed the phone back to Malcolm

“MJ you can't just— why did you do that?” Malcolm said as she handed his phone back to him

“Malcolm I just watched you almost have a freaking panic attack just by him calling, you’re crazy if you think I wasn’t going to do anything about it” MJ said slightly annoyed and he just sighed.

“I understand but do you know just how dangerous that was! He could find you, he could hurt you!” They were whisper-yelling trying not to cause a scene in the coffee shop.

“Oh, I’d like to see him try. When I told you my dad was arrested his power didn’t just go away, regardless of whether or not he's in prison I will always be protected, he had told me before he got arrested I would always have a bodyguard looking over, and the one thing my dad wasn't was a liar, and also quite frankly your father doesn't scare me.” MJ said and Malcolm just stared at her.

She sighed 

“You’re my only friend Malcolm and since you’ve gone to see him you’ve gotten worse and I don’t want to see you get hurt, not on my watch” MJ said as her mouth formed a thin line.

“Oh kid, you’re my only friend too, which is why I was so worried about you answering, I could never forgive myself if Dr. Whitley somehow hurt you” he gave her a small smile.

“Alright, enough of this sappy stuff, now tell me how’s school going?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ stays over and Malcolm flies out the window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

“MJ, are you okay?” 

It was Peter Parker who spoke to her, and she looked up from her paper to meet his eyes. She wanted to say that she wasn't okay, her aunt has been more and more aggressive with her words, and she didn’t want to get home tonight, not to be greeted with the non stop yelling. Her head began to ache just thinking about it. But she couldn’t tell Peter Parker about it, because he wasn’t her friend, he was only a classmate who she suspected was a part time crime fighting arachnid, so she couldn’t tell him anything.

“Nothing’s wrong Parker”

_________________

MJ finished her shift at work and now stood in front of Malcolm’s apartment. He had given her his address in case of emergencies and this didn’t exactly count as an emergency but going home wasn’t really an option and didn’t really have anywhere else to go, so she stood there building the courage to even knock. She approached the door and held her hand to knock but stopped herself, she didn’t want to impose, she didn’t know if this was too much to ask of a friend.

“Are you going to knock?” Malcolm spoke behind her and she nearly punched him.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on me at night, I almost hit you” MJ let out a breath.

“What are you doing here? It’s a little late for coffee, but you’re hestance to knock says that’s not what you’re here for” Malcolm said opening his door and gestured her to come in.

“Look, if it’s too much or aren’t comfortable you don’t have to okay? But—” she let out a sigh, “can I stay the night?” She said quickly.

Malcolm looked surprised, and really looked at her. She was guarding herself with her crossed arms, her mouth twisted into a frown, she didn’t want to ask for this favor but didn’t feel like she had a choice.

“I should go”

“No! No, it’s okay you can stay the night. I’m guessing things at home aren’t the best at the moment” Malcolm said carefully.

“Yeah” She said. Malcolm began to notice the way she would speak, giving him a single word response usually meant that she didn’t want to speak about it, so it was his job to distract her. 

“Well! Welcome to my home, this is sunshine she’s very friendly so you can pet her if you’d like” Malcolm walked up to the birdcage, “I unfortunately don't have a spare guest room, but you can have my bed for the night—”

“Nope, I’m good on the couch” MJ said setting her backpack down on said couch.

“But you’re my guest, I can’t just have you sleep on the couch”

“Yes you can and you will, I know you need those restraints to sleep and you look like you can get as much sleep as you can get. Those bags under your eyes are getting bigger and darker” she said heading over to sunshine, Malcolm wanted to argue but she was no longer paying attention to him as she pet and talked to Sunshine. 

_________________

MJ was up early, she had to get ready for school. She looked over to Malcolm who has still thrashing about but asleep and kept quiet as she went to his restroom to get ready. She quickly put her hair up, washed her face and brushed her teeth, she checked the time and was still on time so she started to make some oatmeal for the both of them. She would be damned if Malcolm didn’t at least have breakfast today, it would serve as a small thank you for letting her stay the night. She could hear the ringing of the buzzer and some shouting, but then again this side of town wasn’t the safest so she just ignored it.

Then the window shattered.

“Malcolm!” She ran to the window and he was hanging by the restraint on the wall.

“Are you okay?” She heard someone ask from the street and Malcolm nodded, barely registering what even happened. 

“Good! You can ring me in!” MJ raised a brow at the woman but that didn’t matter, she quickly helped Malcolm climb back into the room 

“Hey, hey! Malcolm, look at me” MJ grabbed his head and made him focus on him but quickly found herself wrapped in Malcolm’s arms, he was holding her tight, scared to let go.

“You’re okay, you’re good,” she soothed and rubbed his back, he was breathing heavily.

“M-MJ?” He finally answered breaking the embrace

“Yeah, it’s me, you okay?” She asked looking over him for any injuries and he nodded

“Sorry, I didn’t think that the one night you spend the night I’d be flying out the window” he let out a humourless laugh.

“Don’t worry about it” she gave him a tight smile in return 

The bell began to ring again.

“Ah, that would be my mother” he said heading over to open the door.

MJ got up and continued to prep the oatmeal and began to eat, listening to the arguing mother and son duo coming up the stairs.

“This is exactly what he wants, what he always wanted, a relationship- who are you?” Jessica looked over to the teenager eating at the counter

“Malcolm’s bastard child from a love affair sixteen years ago” MJ replied eating her oatmeal.

“Malcolm!” Jessica turned to her son who was holding in his laughter

“She’s kidding, mother this is my friend MJ” Malcolm said and MJ waved to his mother.

“You’re friends? With a child?” Jessica turned to her son again with a raised brow

“She is almost old enough to vote, so not exactly a child” MJ handed him his breakfast

“Eat” MJ said ignoring his mother's looks.

“Look, I gotta go to school soon. But I have to tell you I agree with your mom on this one” MJ said

“What?” They both said

“Shorty, not even five minutes ago flew out the window caused by one of your night terrors. Seeing your dad is obviously not good for you.” MJ explained

“A child with some sense” Jessica smiled as she crossed her arms.

“Not a child, and he is not controlling me, I’m fine”

“You know I hate lying” MJ glared at him, “one thing about being friends, I understand, is that they call you out on your bullshit, so this is me calling you out. You need to take care of yourself, eat you oatmeal and go see your therapist and stop seeing your dad” she flung her backpack on.

“Finally a friend I actually like,” Jessica said extending her hand, “Jessica Whitley, nice to meet you”

“Michelle Jones, good to meet you too, unfortunately I have to go to school. Goodbye Mrs. Whitley, later Malcolm, take care of yourself” MJ left.

“She seems like a sensible friend” Jessica commented

“She very much is”

“I have to ask, Shorty?” Jessica smiled and Malcolm let out a tired laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Malcolm is pretty lit

“Bright, I’m two seconds away from kicking you in the business” Dani said as Malcolm had his hand on her waist.

“The business is good” he replied quickly letting go and respecting her space, “answer me this though...” Dani looked at him waiting for a question that never came.

“No, no, lost it. My short term memories is just like-”

“Okay, why don't you go splash some white on your face and I’ll make you something to eat.” Dani told him

“Right, right. Let’s make...crumble” He said with a smile

“Grill cheese?” 

“You know what? I’ll never forget this.” Malcolm smiled at her

Dani gave him a look of doubt, “Pretty sure you will”

“Thank you, for taking care of me” Malcolm said. He might be high, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel appreciative of what Dani was doing for him.

“What are friends for?” She said casually and Malcolm’s eyes light up and looked up at her.

“Wait. Were friends?” He looked at her, “Really?” 

“N-no, not really. B-but not yet” Dani said and Malcolm’s shoulders slumped down as he averted his gaze.

“I’m really out of practice with friends, with companionship.” Malcolm told her as he sat down on one of the seats near the counter and Dani took a seat next to him.

“Well, actually. I have one friend. Just one, but she’s the bestest friend I could ask for.” Malcolm smiled 

“That’s good, you have a friend already” Dani patted his shoulder.

“Yeah! It is a good thing! But my mother said I need friends my own age, or something” Malcolm pouted.

“Your own age?” Dani raised a brow

“Oh! Well you see MJ is just 16, she’s barely a sophomore in high school. We meet at a coffee shop and we’ve been friends ever since!” Malcolm said, “she made me oatmeal!” He said happily as he got up from his seat.

“You get along with a teenager?,” Dani said with a confused expression

“That’s the same face my mother made!” Malcolm exclaimed pointing at her face and then laughed

“Mother said it was weird, but I think it’s alright. She’s a great listener and we have a lot in common, she’s a great friend. I just hope I’m a good friend back” Malcolm said quietly.

“Hey, come on,” Dani put her hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure you’re a good friend, otherwise I’m sure she would have told you otherwise”

Malcolm let out a laugh, “She would have definitely told me”

“Alright go to the bathroom and wash up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolms watches the tapes with MJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Prodigal Son-Day!

“Alright everyone, great job, next meeting is next Thursday” MJ said dismissing the decathlon team for the day and everyone slowly dispersed.

“Hey MJ, u-uh, good practice” Peter told her as she packed up her things

“Thanks nerd, glad you and Leeds are on your toes. Especially, with the physics questions” she complimented with a smile.

“Thanks, so u-um. You know Ned, of course you do he’s on the team—”

“Parker”

“Yeah?”

“You’re rambling” MJ told him and she could see his face turn a shade redder, maybe she shouldn’t have cut him off like that.

“Sorry, you were saying” she apologized

“Oh! Um, we were going to go to the movies, u-um wanna come with?” Peter asked. Malcolms had always said she should be more out there with her classmates and maybe she would make another friend that, in his words, weren't ‘old and traumatized.’ 

“Um, Su—” MJ was cut off by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller I.D Shorty she quickly clicked the answer button

“Gotta take this first” MJ told Peter as she walked to the side to talk to Malcolm.

“Hello?” 

_________________

Ned was pushing him to do this, he told him about his crush on MJ and now he couldn’t let it go. Ned had a plan for it if MJ said yes, they would go to the movies, he would fake an emergency and then they would watch the movie by themselves, a “surprise date” as Ned called it.

“Come on dude! Just ask, no harm in just asking to hang out as friends” Ned said shoving him towards MJ’s direction as everyone was leaving.

“Okay, okay, I’ll ask hold on!” Peter could feel his heart hammering in his chest as she asked her, then her phone started ringing and she excused herself. One of the first things that Mr. Stark had taught him was to not use his powers for anything stupid, but at the moment he couldn’t help overhear MJ’s conversation on the phone. He knew almost nothing about her, and maybe this would give him something to talk to her about.

“Malcolm? Are you okay?” MJ asked

“I’m not entirely sure,” the man sighed, “Gil gave me the tapes, uh- the ones from the night my father was arrested. My mothers tapes” 

Peter could hear MJ’s breath as she gasped softly.

“Malcolm, have you watched them?” MJ asked cautiously 

“No, I-I don't think I can watch them alone,” the man said, his voice breaking

“Hey, I can be there in like twenty okay, I’ll be there.” MJ said reassuringly and hung up and rushed to Peter.

“Sorry, I can’t hang out, my friend needs some help with something today” MJ told him.

“It’s okay, don't worry, we can try next time” Peter said 

“Yeah, next time” MJ gave him a tight smile and left and Ned came up to him

“What happened? Did she say no?” Ned asked

“Yeah, a friend really needed her help”  
_________________

MJ buzzed the door several times until Malcolm finally opened the door. She looked at him and had never seen him like this. She had seen him in many different states, from sleep deprived to manic, but this was something different; he was terrified. 

“You okay?” MJ asked and Malcolm shook his head.

“I don’t think so, this tape has answers and I’m not entirely sure if I want those questions answered” Malcolm explained, “But I- I have to know, I need to know if she knew what my father was” and he slid the VHS into its player and they watched.

MJ stood next to him as Jessica Whitley began to break down, she looked over to him and he’s crying so she interlocks their fingers and he doesn't look at her but squeezes her hand. The interview continues with Gil speaking with Jessica asking her the question that strangers, friends and now Malcolm has thrown in her face.

“Did you know?” And MJ holds his hand just a little tighter. And Malcolm can finally breathe again when he hears his mother's answer. He let’s go of MJ’s hand and is sobbing now, and MJ just hugs him until his crying calms down.

“God, how could I have thought she- she knew?” He finally said

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s a valid question to have” MJ reassured him.

“I owe mother an apology” and MJ nods.

“You sure you still want to be friends with a broken middle aged man” Malcolm let out a small humourless laugh and MJ punched his arm

“Ow!”

“If I didn’t want to be friends with you I would have told you something the beginning, dipshit. Now go apologize to you mom”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ has a trip and Malcolm wants her to go

They had met at their usual coffee shop this time. It was becoming more difficult to meet as they usually did before Malcolm had a job, but whenever they had the chance they decided to meet up. 

“Remember that I told you I had a suspicion about my classmate?” She asked and Malcolm nodded

“Well, I was right” she said and Malcolm waited for her to continue but she never did.

“Aren’t you going to tell me?” Malcolm asked looking at her face, looking for any hints of what it could be, however one thing that he could applaud MJ on was her poker face.

“Nope, It’s something I wouldn’t be able to tell you. It’s nothing bad, however its not something I can share, it’s not my secret to tell” MJ told him and he threw his arms up in defense

“Okay okay, I give, but if it is something serious or dangerous you can tell me, I’m not one to judge” He said and she nodded and agreed and they continued to sit together in a comfortable silence.

“There’s a class trip to Europe soon, I’m not sure if I should go” she finally spoke up after a while

“Really? You should go! Enjoy yourself, high school isn't the most fun place but field trips like that always make it tolerable.” Malcolm told her

“Gee, thanks. Nice to know what I’m in for, for the next two years” MJ said with an unimpressed look, “Besides I don’t think I’d be able to go anyways, it is pretty pricey, I have some money saved up but its more for an emergency kinda thing not a field trip thing”

“What? No, don’t let money be an issue. I’ll cover your trip.” Malcolm offered

“Are you crazy?” MJ asked surprised 

“I don’t think crazy is what my therapist would use” he took a sip of his drink with a smile

“There’s no freaking way I’m letting you pay over a grand for me to go to Europe, it’s ridiculous” MJ frowned

“Please? This way I can repay you for all the times you’ve helped me.” Malcolm pleaded

“No way” MJ said

“Michelle,” at the use of her name she looked up, “You have been such an amazing friend as of late, and to be quite frank I don’t know how to show my appreciation and this is something I can do for you, please?” Malcolm said sincerely and MJ just sat there, no expression on her face.

She finally let out a sigh.

“Fine, but I’m going to pay you back” MJ finally said.

“Nope, I don’t need any of the money back, no give backs” Malcolm said and she glared at him in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events from Far From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little long

MJ had been gone for about a week now and Malcolm didn’t understand just how much he had adjusted to his life with a friend. It was hard to communicate with the time differences, but they continued to send messages even if they were relied to later. The most recent picture she had sent was of her with a few pigeons on her arms as she fed them that read pigeon queen and he was glad she was enjoying herself. Malcolm, however, was doing anything but enjoying himself. He was currently at his father's cell trying to get any information he could get for his new case, however, his father decided to dance around all his questions, as usual, and so he was getting increasingly frustrated being there.

“Enough of this work, tell me what has been happening in your life my boy” Martin with a smile on his face

“This isn’t a social call Dr.Whitley, I am here for work alone. If you are unwilling to help then I’ll be on my way” Malcolm walked to the door.

“No— I will help you, I just thought we could ease into the work” Malcolm let go of the door and stepped back into the room.

“I just need to know if you’ve worked with someone with the same patterns as this killer” he handed the files to him and watched him as he looked over the files.

“My apologies Malcolm, but this isn’t someone I know personally, not all serial killers knows each other you know” Martin said and Malcolm sighed and his phone began to vibrate, he wanted to ignore it but there was something about the call that made him feel uneasy. He dug out his phone and looked at the caller ID

MJ

“Hello?” Malcolm answered quickly walking to the opposite side of the cell.

“Hey Malcolm. Have you been watching the news?” MJ’s voice was urgent and he felt panic in the pit of his stomach, “No of course not, if not you would have been calling me, sorry stupid question.” She apologized.

“What’s going?” Malcolm asked

“You need to turn on the news,” she told him and he quickly turned back to his father to grab the remote on his desk and turned on the tv.

We are still waiting for more updates as we watch what is happening in London, elemental creatures emerging from the Earth and attacking the city, the hero Mysterio as well as Spiderman have been seen trying to defeat the creatures—

“MJ, what-”

“It’s all a lie, Mysterio isn’t a hero. He’s the reason any of this is happening, it's all illusions, the elementals are fake but the damage and casualties are real!” She voice quick and shaky

“What are you talking about? Michelle, are you safe? Where are you-” Malcolm began to ask ignoring the looks his father was giving him.

“It’s all a lie Malcolm! None of it is real, I figured out it was a projection when he attacked us when we were in Prague and now he's after me, after us, my classmates. He’s determined to kill us and I’m calling— I’m calling in case he succeeds.” MJ’s voice cracks

“No.” It’s all he can say as he looks at the screen

“I- I just wanted to tell you that if I don't make it, I appreciated every second of our friendship. You were my first friend in a long time and I’m so happy it was you. You are an amazing person Malcolm, you are nothing like your father don’t you ever forget that, you understand—”

“No- No, don’t talk like that. Michelle—”

“Don’t— There’s a chance I won't make it and I just wanted to make sure you know that I love you Malcolm, you are the best friend I could ever ask for. I have to go now, we are moving now, we have to be quiet. Bye Shorty” and the line went dead and Malcolm dropped his phone to the floor. He couldn’t register what he just heard her say, he couldn’t hear the news or his father asking him if he was alright. Then it hit all at once, and he felt like couldn’t breath. He quickly grabbed his phone and the files and rushed out ignoring the yells from the cell far behind him.  
_____________

MJ sat in the private jet along with Ned Leeds, Peter Parker, Happy Hogan and Tony Stark. Tony was able to make it across the world in just a little under three hours to help out Peter take down Mysterio who turned out to be just he a disgruntled ex-employee of Stark Industries and MJ rolled her eyes just thinking about it. Another white guy with a god-complex. She watched as Tony worried over Peter and appreciated just how much he cared and took care of him.

“You’re really great with him you know” she told Tony, sitting across from his as Peter talked with Ned on the other side of the jet, freaking out about being in a private jet.

“What?” Tony looked up from his projections.

“Peter. You’re a great dad to him, and it’s something I appreciate you taking so seriously” She told him and he let out a small noise of disbelief.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about kid. I’m just his mentor.” Tony just shrugged

“Oh please, you flew across the damn world to help him on a mission that I’m sure he could have handled himself. You are literally taking him and his two friends home because you want to make sure he makes it there safe. Face it Mr. Stark, you are a great father” She gave him a small smile and he was really looking at her now, and he looked so exhausted. 

“Thank you for those wonderful observations Ms…”

“MJ”

“MJ, but I am in no way qualified to be looking over any children” 

“You know, I had a pretty shit dad, and my best friend has an even worse father. I know what it looks like to have a bad father and trust me you’re not one. I know what it is to be without a male parental figure for a while now, and I’m happy that Peter has found one in you. Just don’t screw it up” She told him and he gave her a smile

“I don’t know if I can, not screw it up. Everything I try to fix, everything I touch, it all breaks” He averted his gaze, he didn’t know why he was telling a strange teenager about this, but it felt like a relaxed off his chest.

“You‘ve made mistakes, I won’t deny that. But you’ve also created and done amazing things. And I know that Peter will be one of them.” She reassured him. 

“Jeez kid, what are you some kind of therapist?” he quipped as he blinked quickly

“Nope, I’m just observant is all”  
_____________  
“Hey, you okay?” Peter asked her sitting across from her.

“As good as I can be from almost dying” she smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

“I’m sorry, that you got involved and—”

“Stop. Shut up, none of this is your fault. Understand? It was Beck’s psycho ass who did this, not you” and she watched him relax at her words.

“Mr. Stark said we’ll be landing pretty soon and Happy will take us home after so you don’t need to worry about getting home, I-I mean I don’t mean to tell you how you should or shouldn’t feel, you are allowed to feel worr— mph” and MJ kissed him.

“You talk too much Parker” she teased, “Besides, I'm not going home. I’m going to my friend's house, he’s going to want to make sure I’m fine”

“Malcolm?” Peter asked and she stared at him.

“How do you know about Malcolm?” She asked him

“A few weeks ago when we were done with the decathlon meeting you got a call from him, and um, well you see with the whole spider thing I can usually hear things from far away and I accidentally listened to your phone call” he said quickly avoiding her gaze

“Sure, accidentally” MJ said 

“Alright kids, buckle up we’re landing” Tony’s voice rang through the jet  
_____________  
She was dropped off in front of Malcolm’s apartment and she quickly grabbed her key to open the door. He had given her a key to his place the day after she stayed over and given her permission to come over whenever she wanted to. She quickly headed up the stairs and she could hear the argument upstairs.

“Bright, you can’t just fly to London, not only is it still dangerous, you still don’t know if she’s back in the states or not” she hadn’t heard this voice before, but if she had to guess her money was on his not father figure, Gil Arroyo.

“Gil, I have to make sure she’s okay. She hasn’t answered any of my calls!” Malcolm’s voice increasing in volume.

“That’s because I had to get rid of my phone, Beck was tracking us and if I had kept it on me I’m pretty sure they would have caught us” MJ said finally walking up the stairs and Malcolm whipped around.

“Michelle! My god” he rushed to hug her tight and she returned the embrace.

“Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?” Malcolmed asked letting go of her to look over her to make sure she was okay.

“I’m okay, I’m good. Just a few scrapes and bruises, but other than that I’m okay” he was looking at her face for any signs of deception and then hugged her again.

“You’re okay” he whispered

“I’m okay. I’m home” she whispered back.

“You’re home” and they broke apart.

“Lieutenant Arroyo right?” She looked over to the other man in the room and he nodded. 

“Nice to finally meet his father figure. Thanks for taking care of shorty here while I was gone, keeping him out of trouble.” She extended her hand, “I’m MJ” she said.

“Nice to officially meet his friend” he shakes her hand, “and thank you for doing the same when I’m not around” Gil smiled at her.

“Wait, what happened with the Mysterio guy?” Malcolm asked her.

“Dead, not too sure about the details, but he’s dead. Just another unchecked white guy” MJ shrugged, “Have I missed anything while I was gone? Did he do anything stupid” MJ asked Gil

“Said ‘he’ is right here, and you literally almost got killed in Europe not more than 12 hours ago” Malcolm interjected

“Yes, but I did not purposefully go with the intention of almost dying” she pointed out, “besides with Spiderman and Ironman there, I knew we’d be safe” she smiled, Malcolmed noticed and she looked back to Gil.

“Well, you leave and he decides it’s a good idea to go find a serial killer in the middle of the night by himself” Gil admits

“Gil!”

“What she asked” he shrugged 

“You’re a traitor” Malcolm whined 

“If I can't help you to not do these things, maybe she can” Gil said and Malcolm let out an exaggerated sigh 

“Well he’s not wrong” MJ smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sit down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

They sat at their favorite spot again, MJ with her tea and Malcolm with his coffee in hand. 

“I think I have friends” Malcolm said taking a sip from his drink and MJ looked up.

“I think I have a boyfriend” she confessed and Malcolm nearly chocked on his drink.

“Okay, you win” he said in between coughs.

“Well a boyfriend and a friend. They’re kind of a package deal” she explained

“Who’s your new friend?” Mj asked

“Boyfriend beats friend, who’s your boyfriend?” he asked in return and MJ gave a dramatic sign in return. 

“Okay, fine. His name is Peter Parker he’s on the decathlon team with me and a nerd for heroes and Star Wars” she said with a slight flush and Malcolm smiled, he’d never seen MJ flustered before.

“And your friend? The package deal?” Malcolm asked, he wanted to tease her but he knew MJ wouldn’t appreciate it very much. At least not yet.

“Ned. Also in the decathlon team, also a huge nerd.” She said drinking her tea. “But they’re both good people.” She said nodding her head. “Okay, what about your friends?”

“Dani, she’s on Gil’s team, but she’s good. She’s also reserved but is nice to me. She even took care of me after I accidentally inhaled a copious amount of drugs” Malcolm explained.

“Now that's a good friend” MJ pointed out and Malcolm nodded, “Right?”

“Now my other friend is Edrisa, who also has a sort of dark sense of humor that I can appreciate. JT, however, is taking a bit longer to get used to me but I think it’s fair to say he doesn’t completely hate me” Malcolm explains

“So you’re basically wearing him down until he learns to love you” MJ said

“Basically” 

“So you have a boyfriend”

“Oh god, I regret telling you already”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m almost done but school is apparently important so.....


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm meets MJ’s friends and vice versa

“So this is the place you’re always raving about” Dani said as they walked to the coffee shop.

“I don’t rave about this place” Malcolm said

“This is the only coffee place you ever talk about going to” JT said

“That’s because MJ and I only come here for coffee and tea, it’s sentimental for the both of us I suppose” Malcolm explained as they lined up to order their drinks. The coffee shop hadn’t been particularly spectacular or anything, but it was where he had met MJ and it had become one of his favorite places.

“So, who’s MJ?” JT asked grabbing his drink from the barista

“She’s my best friend” Malcolm said joyfully 

“Lucky her” JT muttered and Malcolm chose to ignore him. JT has always made his attitude about Malcolm well known, however he knew if he spoke ill about MJ he wouldn’t be able to just take it as he normally did. 

“She’s a teenager” Dani mentioned as they left the building and JT nearly choked on his drink.

“I’m sorry. What?” He asked in disbelief 

“There’s nothing wrong with MJ being a teenager, she said it herself” Malcolm said ignoring the incredulous look from JT

“Heads up!” The trio looked up surprised to see the red and blue vigilant with a passenger on his hip.  
_____________  
“We’re supposed to meet Ned at the coffee shop soon.” MJ said as Peter landed next to her.

“I know, and we are totally going to make it on time” he reassured 

“It’s at least a 30 minute walk and just as long if we take the subway, there’s no way we will make it on time” MJ said

“You forgot one more option” Peter said said pointing at himself 

“No.”

“Come on, it’ll be quick! And like super safe” Peter said 

“You’ve never had another person with you when you swing” she said giving him a doubtful look

“I mean yeah, but how hard can it be?” And her expression didn’t change 

“Okay fine, but only because I don’t want Ned waiting on us,” she said

And that’s how she found herself clinging to Peter for dear life as they swung through the city.

“I hate this!” She screamed in his ear as the looked around the building

“Isn’t it amazing!” Peter yelled back and she held on tighter.

“We’re almost there!” He informed her as the turned another corner 

“Get ready for kinda bumpy landing” 

“Bumpy?!” She was nearly choking him with her arms around his neck holding on tight. 

“Heads up!” Peter yelled you the pedestrians below as they landed. 

“We’re on the ground now” Peter said and MJ quickly let go. 

“I’m never doing that again” MJ said catching her breath 

“It wasn’t so bad, we even made it before Ned” He said 

“I would rather find myself in the middle of the RNC and fight every single person there than do that ever again” she glared at him

“MJ?” They both quickly turned to see Malcolm with two others

“Oh, hey Malcolm” MJ waved

“Hey yourself, you didn’t tell me you knew Spider-Man” Malcolm said giving the vigilante a suspicious look

“It’s a newly found friendship of sorts” she replied, “Spidey this is my best friend Malcolm, Malcolm this is Spider-Man” and peter waved at him and quickly turning on his voice modulator. 

“Hey what’s up man. MJ’s mentioned you before” his voice fluctuating throughout his speech

“Nice to meet you to” Malcolm extended his hand and Peter shook it when they were interrupted by JT clearing his throat.

“Oh right, pleasantries, MJ these are my friends Dani and JT” and they waved to each other

“Hey” MJ greeted with a head nod

“Nice to meet you, Bright talks a lot about you” Dani says when Peter’s posture changes.

“Got to go?” MJ asked him

“Yup, nice to meet you Malcolm! See you MJ!” And with that Peter jumped up to the light post and swung away.

“Woah” she hears Malcolm and she smiles

“Aren’t you too young to be involved with criminals?” it was JT to speak up this time

“Okay, boomer” Dani snorted trying to suppress a laugh as JT glared at her.

“You must be JT, and he’s not a criminal he helps out where he can with the powers that he has” She tells him

“And who checks him? With his abilities there has to be accountably” JT said

“Oh trust me he is constantly checked, but that is neither here nor there. I didn’t come here to fight with an old man about Spiderman I came here to study for my calculus final” MJ glares at him with no sign of backing down

“Oh my god, I love her” Dani finally says with a laugh and Malcolm smiles at her

“I like you too, you took care of Malcolm when he was high off his ass. Thanks for keeping my friend safe” MJ thanked her and Dani gave her nod.

“Shame, my sister mentioned an old friend now working at the Daily Bugle mentioning that they have the resources to reveal his identity and rumors about him being evil, something or other, I never really did trust the Bugle” Malcolm mentions muttering the last part and MJ tries to hide her surprise but she’s sure Malcolm noticed it. 

“You’re right. It’s a shame, he’s a cool dude” MJ days as she spots Ned going in the shop and takes the opportunity to leave. “Looks like one of my study partners are here, got to go. See you later Mal, nice to meet you Dani, Boomer” she smirked as she left. 

“What’s with the face? Not to happy about your friend knowing a criminal?” JT said still annoyed 

“No, that’s not it. She looked surprised and worried. I think she may know who’s under that mask” Malcolm said. 

“She’s a loyal friend. I’m sure she’s worried of his identity coming out” Dani comments and Malcolms nods in agreement. Maybe JT was right, she shouldn’t be involved with the vigilante.  
________________  
“Hey MJ, Ready to start studying? Peter said he’d be late but—“

“Change of plans” MJ said grabbing his arm to get him up. 

“Wait wait wait, what are you talking about? The final makes like 30 percent of our grade” Ned says still gathering his items.

“We are at the top of our grade, we’ll be fine. We have other shit to do now lets go” MJ said, she knew she shouldn’t be taking out her frustration and fear on Ned but she was still scared about what Malcolm said.

“No, hey. Tell me what’s going on” Ned said this time stopping and grabbing her arm.

“Our friendly neighborhood Spiderman going to be outed and we have to stop it” 

“What!” Ned yelled and MJ shushed him. 

“You need to chill Ned. The Daily Bugle has the information, whether or not they really know it’s Peter I’m not sure but if there’s even the slightest chance we have to stop it” MJ told him

“Yeah, ok, I can freak out later. But where do we even start?”

“With Stark” MJ said showing the contact on her phone

“How do you have Iron-Man’s phone number?” Ned asked excitedly

“I got it from Peter’s phone just in case of emergencies, and this truly counts as one, now come on. We have to go somewhere with less people”  
________________

“Sir, you have an incoming call from what seems to be from a Michelle Jones” Friday’s voice rang through the lab making Tony look up from his work.

“Michelle Jones? Isn’t that Peter’s girlfriend?” He asked to no one but himself as he put his tools down, “This better not be a prank call or something” he grumbled, “Answer the call, Fri”

“Good afternoon Miss Jones, how is it that you have my private number?” Tony asked crossing his arms.

“Hello Mr. Stark, I know it’s inappropriate to call you since I did steal the number off of Peter’s phone but I have reason to believe Spiderman’s identity is going to be exposed really soon if we don’t stop it” That made Tony sit up

“And what makes you think that Peter’s identity is in danger?” Tony asks

“My friend’s sister is a reporter and heard talk about the Daily Bugle having video of Spiderman without his mask along with incriminating audio, it might just be a rumor—“ 

“But we cant be too sure, thanks for the heads up I’ll take care of it” Tony said already looking up the news network on another monitor.

“Thank you Mr. Stark” they both said as they hung up.

“Thanks for keeping an eye out for him” and with that he hung up and got to work.

__________________  
“So now what?” Ned asked

“We wait, Mr. Stark will do his damndest to protect Peter” MJ said and Ned nodded  
__________________  
The next day the trio had found themselves at the coffee shop again, making up for their non-study session the day before. MJ was smoother when it came to hiding the fact that Peter’s identity was almost exposed to the entire world, Ned however was not. She had to keep steering the conversation elsewhere when Ned was so close to telling him. Towards the end of their studying they had run into Malcolm who, although was rusty in calculus was able to help them with a few questions they had.

“How about some ice cream? You guys have been studying for a few hours. I think it’s time to take a break, get a treat, and stretch your legs” Malcolm suggested and they left to the nearest ice cream shop. MJ smiled as she watched her friends get along so well, it wasn’t too hard for Peter and Ned to get along with Malcolm as the three were nerds and loved the same books and movies. As they walked with their ice cream in hand they stopped as almost every screen was interrupted by a reporter.

“We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this special report on your friendly neighborhood Spiderman” the man with the name J. Jonah Jameson occupied the screen before it cut to a video and MJ quickly took Peter's hand and squeezed it, knowing Malcolm didn’t miss their worried looks they gave each other.

“Hi, Hello, sorry to interrupt the smear campaign that the Daily Bugle has on my favorite vigilante, but I’m really not.” Tony Stark came into view and the three let out a breath of relief looking at him. “You see, I’m really not sure why the Bugle has it out for Spidey, but instead of showing you fear mongering propaganda against the guy, I’ll just show you the true face behind ‘Mysterio’ along with his team, who thought they could take over Stark Industries and try to ruin the name of a fellow avenger” and with that there were clips of Mysterio and his team planning the attacks, the sanity if ‘Mysterio’ himself fleeting before their eyes.

“Holy shit” Ned whispered and MJ smirked at him

“Told you” she whispered back

“That was the guy that was after you guys in Europe?” Malcolm asked in shock and MJ nodded.

“We found out who he was and wanted us gone, but luckily for us Spiderman came to the rescue” MJ said squeezing Peter’s hand slightly and he looked at her with a smile.  
______________________  
Malcolm was walking down the street in the middle of the night again, sleep wasn't going to be finding him anytime soon. Being alone in his apartment didn’t help much with his spiraling thoughts, so a walk was a good alternative than slowly going insane. He sighed as the girl in the box entered his mind again, a weight always in his mind. 

“Hey” 

Malcolm jumped as he looked to his side and found the vigilante hanging from the lamppost, he quickly curled his hand into a fist to keep it from trembling. 

“Uh- sorry for scaring you. I didn’t think I’d find you out here in the middle of the night” the hero said 

“No, it’s alright. I should have been alert for arachnid superheroes in the middle of the night” Malcolm said and smiled when he heard there other laugh. 

“I just wanted to say thanks, MJ said you mentioned something about the Bugle having sensitive information about me and if you hadn't mentioned it. Well I don’t think I’d be here right now” Spider-Man said and Malcolm looked at him surprised. 

“What—” 

“I know you probably just mentioned it, not really thinking about it. But you saved a lot of lives” he explained and Malcolm’s eyes widened 

“MJ” he said and the spider nodded

“So uh, thank you.” He said. 

“Um, no problem. If I hear anything else I’ll be sure to mention it” Malcolm smiled. 

“Can I give you a lift home?” The hero offered and Malcolm gave him a suspicious look and laughed. 

“And have you swing me in the air while I scream to wake the whole city up? Thank you but I’m good” 

“If you change your mind, I’ll gladly swing you home. But if not, how about I walk you home” Spider-Man offered as he twisted his body down from his web landing next to him. 

“I’m a grown man, I can definitely take care of myself” Malcolm said, “I’m sure you have other things to take care of than just walk me home” 

“Uhhhh- nope. The areas clear and I don’t think MJ would forgive me if I just let you go by yourself either. Come on, I’ll even share the sandwich a grandpa gave me food helping him restart him phone” he said taking out a sandwich from his backpack and splitting it in half, handing him the other half. 

“Thank you” Malcolm said, not shaking the feeling that he had met this person before and had definitely seen the backpack he had on one Peter Parker. Instead he let Spider-Man walk him home as they talked about science and the newest Star Wars movie. 

One he got home he felt better, his interaction with the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man seemed to distract him enough to sleep a few hours without his usually night terrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m debating whether or not to add another chapter kind of leaving off where the winter finale ended in PS but idk if y’all wanna read it lol let me know, I might just make it anyways :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a v random fic idea but something I couldn’t get out of my head, so I hope you enjoy :D (v short chapters tho)


End file.
